Ichigo's Heritage
by Nephelem Rebel
Summary: Ichigo begins to regain his Soul Reaper powers. He finds out that he has a new power. Rating M just to be safe. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I've done anything on this site besides reading the great fanfic stories. I've been busy with working overnight. So I'll try and write when I'm off.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Ichigo's Heritage**

**Chapter 1**

It's been three days since Rukia has been captured by Soul Society and Ichigo has a feeling that something is not right at his school. Even though Rukia is a Soul Reaper, he feels like she belongs in the World of the Living. Also the feeling of losing his Soul Reaper powers. He was told by Kisuke Urahara to receive training to rescue Rukia from execution. The final bell of the school year rang for their vacation. Ichigo the school and headed towards Kisuke Urahara's shop. On his way there, Ichigo ran into Orihime Inoue.

"Hey Orihime. What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Hi Ichigo. Where's Rukia?" Orihime asked shocking Ichigo.

Ichigo told Orihime what happened to Rukia during a flash back that he tries to save Rukia by fighting her captors.

"The Ichigo I know will save her from certain death and bring her back where she belongs," Orihime stated.

After his conversation with Orihime, Ichigo went on his way towards Kisuke's place. It was getting dark when Ichigo arrived at Kisuke's place. The owner greeted Ichigo as he walked inside the shop.

"Evening Ichigo, you ready to get started," Kisuke stated.

"I'm ready," Ichigo replied.

Kisuke opened up a secret door that is underneath the shop. It's a huge training ground that people will lose track of time while being down there.

"It's pretty big I have to say Kisuke," Ichigo complimented.

"Well thank you Ichigo. Yoruichi and I spend a lot of time making this during our exile from Soul Society," Kisuke said as he stabbed Ichigo using the bottom of his cane to get Ichigo in his soul form.

"What did you do Urahara?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I put you in your soul form like Rukia did when you was a Soul Reaper. I created the Skull Glove that she uses and I have that same skull on my cane," Kisuke answered showing Ichigo the bottom of his cane.

"Alright and this will help me get my power back," Ichigo stated.

"Yes. First we'll get your Spirit Energy up before you'll move onto the next lesson and we'll see what we will do after the second lesson," Kisuke stated.

"Well then, let's get started shall we," Ichigo said.

"First lesson" you'll be fighting Ururu. This will help you regain your Spirit Energy," Kisuke informed Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded as a young girl around 10 years of age appeared in karate sparring gear and threw an extra karate sparring gear towards Ichigo.

"This is Ururu Tsumugiya and she will be your first lesson," Kisuke said.

"Hello Mr. Ichigo," Ururu greeted.

"Hey," Ichigo replied back.

"Ready to start Ichigo," Kisuke said.

"I'm ready Kisuke," Ichigo nodded as he put the gear on and got in a fighting stance.

"Begin," Kisuke said as Ururu dashed rapidly towards Ichigo and punched him so hard she created a whirlwind of dust and sent Ichigo few feet towards a giant boulder.

Ichigo got backed up as Ururu charging at him again. He ran away from her as she's trying to hit him again.

"_I'm running faster than her. So I should be able to dodge her attacks,"_ Ichigo thought as he stopped running.

He turned around just in time to see Ururu jumped in the air to deliver the final blow to Ichigo. To their surprise, Ichigo managed to dodge Ururu's final blow. Then Ichigo started to throw jabs towards Ururu with her dodging his punches. By sheer of luck, Ichigo managed to give Ururu a small cut. She was surprised and kicked Ichigo so hard he flew back and hit the boulder.

"Let me get another crack at her," Ichigo demanded as he is getting of the boulder.

"Lesson completed," Urahara declared.

"I lost to her," Ichigo stated.

"I didn't say that you had to win a fight against her. Haven't you noticed how easy it is to breathe than it was earlier," Kisuke stated.

"Now that you mentioned it yes it is," Ichigo replied.

"That's because we fully restore your Spirit Energy," Kisuke said.

"When do we begin lesson two?" Ichigo asked as a binding spell suddenly sends him to the ground and a really large body came swinging down an axe destroying Ichigo's Spirit Chain.

Ichigo started to freakout as the ground under him disappeared and he went down a really huge hole by the courtesy of Ururu.

"You have a period of 72 hours before the Chain of Fate starts to crumble," Kisuke informed Ichigo as he finally hits the bottom of the hole.

"You could of told me sooner ya dumb ass," Ichigo angrily yelled.

Ichigo calmed down and tried to get in a meditating pose. He finally got into the pose and concentrating to enter his mind scape or "Inner World". He woke up in his Inner World noticing two figures on a flag pole and the blue sideways sky scrapers.

"**Hello Ichigo,"** a middle-aged man dressed in black said.

"Um. Hello. Where am I at?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"**This is your Inner World. This is the place where you train for new abilities from me and your Zanpakuto spirit,"** the old man answered.

"Are you suppose to be my Zanpakuto spirit?" Ichigo asked.

"**No. I'm the manifestation of your Quincy powers,"** the old man answered.

"What i-." Just as soon Ichigo spoke, his Inner World began to crumble with boxes coming down towards the bottomless water.

**"Hurry Ichigo and get your Soul Reaper powers before you die," **the old man warned the orange-hair teenager.

Ichigo went down in the water and saw millions of boxes as he was going down at a medium pace.

_"How do I know which box my Soul Reaper powers are located at," _Ichigo thought as he began to close his eyes.

He began thinking back to what Uryu told him about the color of the Soul Reaper's Spirit Ribbon. As Ichigo found the answer, Spirit Ribbons started to appear and a familiar looking ribbon showed up in his point of view and he grabbed the ribbon to show him the location of his Soul Reaper powers. He went towards the open box and grabbed what's left of his Zanpakuto.

… To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update. Hopefully this is a great comeback to Fanfic. Been working and now I am back to writing. Hopefully I can get back to my other stories. Enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_ "Congrats, Ichigo. You've found your true power," the Quincy manifestation said._

"Thanks. What should I call you now?" Ichigo asked as he feels and overwhelming power flowing through his body.

_"__Since your true Zanpakuto and I are a part of your power, you can call me Zangetsu," the Quincy manifestation answered._

Ichigo nodded as he vanished from the manifestation's eyes. Back in Urahara's Shattered Shaft, Tessai saw Ichigo's transformation into a hollow. He's getting ready to kill Ichigo before he transitions into a hollow.

"This is it boss. I have to kill him before he turns into a hollow!" Tessai shouted as he does the incantations for the kido.

"Bakudo 99: Ban-kin! First Incantation: Bandage! Second Incantation: Hundred Dead Bolts!" Tessai yelled as the bandages started to cover Ichigo's body and the bolts piercing his body.

"Hey be careful down there Tessai. If you do all that there's a good chance that he could die!" Jinta yelled at Tessai.

"I can't hold him down any longer. He must be destroyed immediately, right now before he becomes a hollow. Final Incantation: Fatal Seal!" Tessai yelled back at the red-head boy.

A metal cube appears above the Shattered Shaft falling down towards Ichigo. As the cube starts to descend towards Ichigo, he busts out of the first two seals that was placed on him in a white light. Once the cube came about an inch closer, Ichigo shots right out of the Shattered Shaft in a burst of yellow light scaring Jinta while Urahara blocking the wind from knocking down Ururu and Jinta.

"Look at that! Something is shooting out of the light," Jinta exclaimed as the object came crashing down on the ground.

"That thing. Just Just what the heck is that?" Jinta asked curiously.

"Hey! Is that you? Answer, carrot-top. If you're alive answer me?" Jinta asked as the dust from the landing started to clear up revealing Ichigo in a shihakusho and a hollow mask.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his broken Zanpakuto and broke some of the mask with the bottom of the hilt and put the rest of the mask on top of his head.

"Damn you Urahara! You were trying to kill me weren't ya?!" Ichigo yelled at Urahara questioning him.

"Yes, otherwise you'll become a hollow," Urahara answered.

"You fool. Let's get the next lesson started," Ichigo said as he walked up to Urahara.

"Alright then. Lesson 2 cleared. Lesson 3 is you'll be knocking my hat off with no time limit," Urahara said.

"I say that I can do it in five minutes," Ichigo cockily said.

"Very well five minutes," Urahara replied.

As Ichigo started charging towards Urahara, Urahara flashed stepped away from Ichigo only to appear behind him. Ichigo turned around and charged towards him again only to be blocked by Urahara's Zanpakuto.

The lesson goes for three minutes, Ichigo is worn out from trying to knock Urahara's hat off. He charges towards Urahara only to pass out from exhaustion.

Ichigo finds himself falling in a dark limbo-type space. It feels like he won't hit the ground anytime soon. All he hears is an echo-like voice taunting him.

_**"**__**Come on Ichigo stand up. You are not falling at all, you just think that you are," **_the voice said to him.

Ichigo stood up in surprise now knowing that the voice is telling the truth. As he stood up, blue sky-scrapers started to rise from the black space sideways and blue sky started to from as well. A few minutes later, the sky-scrapers rose up, the sky had formed, and Ichigo was looking for the person that the voice belong to.

"Whoever you are? Come on out," Ichigo demanded.

Five minutes went by and nothing showed up. Ichigo becoming irritating gave the person a few more minutes to show itself. Again five minutes went by and the voice still didn't show up.

"Get the fuck over here now!" Ichigo yelled at the voice.

_**"**__**Now that's not how you talk to your Zanpakuto," **_the voice finally showed up

As the being approaches Ichigo, Ichigo becomes shocked as the being resembles himself like an identical twin except he is all white with black scelra, yellow irises, and black pupils. The mysterious being reached Ichigo and gave him a round house kick to knock some sense into him.

"What the hell was that for and who in the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

_**"**__**You need some sense and to get that stupid look off your face. I'm not going to give you my name just like that Ichigo. You going to have to fight me to submission," **_ the being answered.

"You can't just tell me your name," Ichigo replied irritated.

_**"**__**Nope and neither did the other Zanpakutos," **_the Spirit said.

"Fine be that way," Ichigo replied.

The Zanpakuto Spirit just smirked and gave Ichigo an Asuchi. Ichigo looked at the Zanpakuto confused.

"Is this my Zanpakuto or is just a practice Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked confused.

_**"**__**Yes that is your Zanpakuto. The one that you have been using was Rukia's Zanpakuto, but with your enormous Reiatsu **__**it grew to that size **__**when she gave you that power**__**. Now you can use that Asuchi to imprint your soul into it which will be my home in the physical world. **__**I'll materialize when you are in your Inner World," **_the Spirit said.

"Are you ready Zanpakuto Spirit?" Ichigo asked.

_**"Of course I am Ichigo," **_the Spirit said.

"Alright, let's get started," Ichigo nodded.

They both charged towards each other and swung their blades only to meet with each other.

The force of their swing sent shock waves through out the skyscrapers destroying the glass. They backed up from their sword lock and went back at it. They clashed again with the Spirit kicking Ichigo backwards into the building. Ichigo stood back up and charged towards the Spirit to only fall again by the kick. Ichigo stood back up again only to find out that the Spirit Sonidoed behind him and whispered in his ear.

_** "What are you fighting for Ichigo?" **_ The Spirit said.

"I'm fighting for the safety of my friends, family, Karakura Town, and most of all Rukia," Ichigo answered.

_**"**__**Is that so. Well I can't feel your resolve to protect the people that you love,"**_ the Spirit told Ichigo.

"Yes it is," Ichigo said

_**"**__**That's not enough Ichigo,"**_ the Spirit said getting ready to strike.

As the Spirit thrusts his sword towards Ichigo's back, Ichigo grabbed the blade with his bare hand and threw the Spirit into the building that they was on. Ichigo jumped down towards where the Spirit should be. Once he got there, the Spirit couldn't be found. The Spirit appeared behind Ichigo again and kicked him out of the building and back into the open sky. Ichigo charged towards the Spirit again and successfully stabbed the Spirit in the chest.

_**"**__**Finally about time you got me to submit to your will. Now I will tell you my name as well as my release command. Listen closely Ichigo, I know your true heritage as well as the Quincy manifestation. I will not tell you the true story of how your mother, Masaki Kurosaki truly died. You need to talk to your dad about it before you go to Soul Society to save Rukia from her execution. **__**My name is: Zangetsu and the Quincy manifestation is pretending to have my name. My release command is: Cast Your Fear," **_Zangetsu told him.

Ichigo looked at the real Zangetsu in shock knowing what his Zanpakuto told him. Back in the World of the Living, Ichigo look at Urahara with a serious face.

"Sorry about your hat Urahara, because I'm going to destroy it, Cast Your Fear; Zangetsu" Ichigo said as he swung his Zanpakuto towards Urahara and his hat.

"Blood Mist Shield," Urahara said before Ichigo's attack hit him just knocking his hat off.

"If I didn't use my Blood Mist Shield, you would've killed me Ichigo," Urahara said looking onto a sleeping Ichigo.

An hour later, Ichigo woke up and went into the main room of Urahara Shoten. He noticed there were one extra person in the room. Isshin Kurosaki showed up in the Shoten talking to his long time friend Kisuke Urahara.

"Goat-face. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I am here to tell you the story of how I met your mother. I'm definitely sure that your Zanpakuto told you to come see me about it," Isshin stated.


End file.
